Titans Two
by masterziggy77
Summary: The sequel to my first story, the Titans are now united and must fight back when Brother Blood releases the first HIVE Five class: Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, and Shimmer, lead by their teacher Ravager who answers to an even deadlier enemy under Blood. Rated T: Intense Sci-Fi Action Violence and some Sexual Material
1. INTRO: Ravager

INTRO:

Ravager

School busses traveled along the highway. Three hundred middle school kids aboard for a tour of the Jump City Federal Penitentiary. "Alright, kids, remember, this prison is still a very dangerous place even though there are guards making sure to keep it safe for you kids," said a teacher. "You listen to all the teachers, you follow us, do not wonder, if you disobey a rule even slightly, you will be sent back to the bus. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said all the kids.

A school pickup drove up to the prison gates. "Yes, sir, can I help you?" asked a guard.

The man, in his late twenties with blonde hair and a beard, held up a nametag. "Yes, I'm supposed to check and make sure everything's set up for the fieldtrip."

"Go ahead."

"Ok, and make sure the guards don't send the kids in till after I've finished."

"Yes, sir," said the guard.

The man walked into the prison and started walking the halls, accompanied by two guards. They went to the shower room first where, while the guards were distracted, he threw a chip out a window. Outside, a plane flew overhead and dropped a small missile. It extended out wings on either side and dropped down to where the chip was, landing with its back end inside the bars.

"What the hell is that?" asked one of the guards.

"Let me check," said the man.

"Hold it! That could be a bomb!" said the other guard.

"Don't worry, it's not," said the man as he opened the back end.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I sent for it," he said as he pulled out a pistol with a silencer. The guards reached for their guns just as the man shot them both in the head.

The man turned and reached in to pull out more supplies. There were two holsters that contained a small gun and knife that he wrapped around his ankles, a belt that held several clips for his pistols, and then a sheath with two swords inside. "Haha, the final touch," he said as he reached for the last item.

Some more guards were coming to the showers with a group of prisoners. "Now, remember where you guys go if there's any gang-rape shit going on in here," said a guard as he opened the door.

The guard was met with a sword being dropped into his skull. All the prisoners and guards looked to see a man with a gray ski mask turning and slicing them all down with two swords. One prisoner caught the man's arms and pushed him into the wall to the side. The man, being much quicker turned and knocked the prisoner into the other wall, the prisoner turning to swing a punch. The man blocked the prisoner with his arm, the prisoner dodged as the man attempted a stab, and then the prisoner went around the man's back, ducked under a swing of the sword, but took the hilt of the other sword to his side, causing pain that made him go down. The man aimed his swords down and attempted to stab the prisoner, but the prisoner went up, took the man's arm and throat and pushed him against the wall. The man looked to see three of the guards at the rear take out pistols and shoot, so he hit the prisoner with his sword, then he hooked his swords into a staff and twirled them, ricocheting all the bullets, and then he turned in a circle, decapitating all three guards.

"Who are you, prisoner?" asked the man.

"Baron Flinders."

"You're free. Wait here and follow me out the front when I come back through."

"Hell yeah!"

The alarms sounded off as the guards heard the violence from the man's attack. The man walked the halls and went to a staircase that led to the second floor of the prison. Three guards went down the stairs, taking a few shots at the man, but the man sliced the first guard in the gut, flipped the staff over and sliced through the second guard's neck, then twirled the staff and decapitated the last guard.

As he walked the second story, several guards shot at the man. The man pulled out a pistol and shot one guard who was in the hallway, turned forward and shot two more. As he walked, he heard a guard shout, "GET DOWN!" at the prisoners, and guards took shots through the bars of the cells. The man ran, jumped and slid on his stomach, using two of his pistols to shoot the feet of the guards.

At the end of the last hallway was where the man's target was. Three guards came down the hallway, so the man pulled out a grenade and threw it down the hall. "GRENADE!" shouted a guard. The men turned the other way, but the grenade shot its top half across the hall to the other side of the guards, causing an explosion between the two. The man walked across the fire to the last cell in the hallway. Inside was an elderly man, sitting on a bed, calm as could be.

"Brother Blood?" asked the man.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson," said Brother Blood.

"If this mask covers my face, you call me Ravager," said the man.

"Yes, sir," said Blood.

Ravager pulled out one sword and sliced through the prison door lock. Down by the gate, the prison guard was warning the school kids to turn back, just as he heard, "I'm done, the kids can enter now." The guard turned to see Ravager's mask just before he saw Ravager's sword fly toward his neck.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: Teamwork

CHAPTER ONE:

Teamwork

Bullets flew into the parking lot lights of a car dealership out of a silenced gun. Into the lot walked the ten men intent on taking the newest Ford vehicles. Armed with silenced pistols, they were ready for what the criminals feared most as they committed crimes.

The leader scaled the wall to an alarm box outside the building. By carefully cutting the right wires, he cut off the power to the dealership's security system. All the cameras and alarms were down, and he had his eyes on a new Ford Mustang on display inside the building.

The leader turned and waved his other men to enter the parking lot. The man used a glass cutter to score a circle in the window of the building. After the whole was cut, he pushed on the bottom, balancing the glass on his hand and setting it down gently to avoid making any noise. One of his followers entered with him and they went up to the tantalizing vehicle.

The follower used a device to undo the computer lock on the safe where he took out several sets of keys. He found the set to the Mustang and started walking to the leader, but as he happened to glance up, he caught sight of a black object that fell on top of him. It was a man in a cape who jumped off the man's shoulders, kicking him down in the process, then hooked the second man around the neck with his legs and dragged him to the ground, and then got to his feet, drop-kicking the last man. The leader turned and shot where the masked man had been, but he was gone.

The leader started to walk toward the car, turning and pointing around the room in case the caped man dropped down again. But just as he was about to get into the car, he was pulled out of the building through the hole he'd made and thrown onto a car. When he looked, a young girl wearing a purple hood and cape dropped down with a glowing, black beam running from her hand to his abs. The other men with pistols shot at the girl, but all the bullets were stopped when a red-haired girl shot a green disc that flew in front of all of the bullets and hitting all of the men, blasting them against the wall.

There were still three men on each side of the line where the other men had stood. Three were taken down when a blue sonic blast hit the ground and sent the first man into the other two, and the three on the other side were led backwards as a green lion roared at them. Then the hooded girl used her powers to pull those three into the group, where the caped man reappeared, pushing the leader into the group and throwing a grappling wire around the men to hold them down. The group then stood together in front of the criminals; Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy (now in his human form).

"I thought we were prepared for them," said the leader to the group.

"You can't prepare yourselves for us," said the caped man. "The Teen Titans prepared for any of you criminals for two years now. I estimate you planned two weeks tops for this."

"He's got a point, boss," said one of the criminals.

"Shut up!" shouted the leader.

The Titans returned to their headquarters: Titans Tower, a large T-shaped structure on the outside of town. Everyone knew they lived there, but it was built on a neutral island, out of the jurisdiction of the city.

"Damn, this gets easier and easier every time!" said Cyborg.

"I know," said Robin as he removed his mask. "Our teamwork is amazing, we're wrapping up crimes quicker, and we've actually gone out less than we did when we started thanks to the drop in crimes being committed."

"I am starting to much like this lifestyle," said Starfire.

"Good, then when we're not so busy we can start teaching Starfire to speak correctly," said Raven in a monotone voice before she went to her room.

"I wish she didn't have such a tie between her emotions and powers," said Cyborg. "She'd be much livelier if she didn't have to worry about it."

"I know," said Robin. "Well, I have college classes tomorrow, so I'm gonna turn in too. Night, guys."

"Night," said Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Well, guess it's time to kick some animal-ass on Black Ops 2!" shouted Cyborg as he jumped for a controller. He missed though when he was kicked by donkey feet.

"Not if the ass kicks yours first!" said Beast Boy as he returned to human form and took the controller.

* * *

Brother blood entered his house, accompanied by Ravager and two other guards. "Alright, Phase One is complete, now onto Phase Two," he said.

"Which is?" asked Ravager.

"Rid yourself of that mask while you're in here, Mr. Wilson."

"As you wish," said Ravager as he pulled off the mask. "So before I agree to keep working for you, I want to know what the entire plan is."

"I'll reveal more of it as we go along, for now I just need you to complete requests I ask."

"I looked up some of the requests you have for me, and I would like to know why one of them requires me springing a bunch of kids from juvenile hall."

"Ok, fair enough. You've already met Mr. Flinders. The reason for his ability to fight you in the prison is he has much more strength than a normal person. When he was expelled from High School, he had the ability to bench 550 pounds with ease."

"After high school," said Baran, "Blood found me and recruited me for the HIVE. I trained here, and now my strength has increased to benching 850."

"Well, if I may, work on your fighting style and where to apply leverage and reflexes. As large as you are, I shouldn't have beat you as easily as I did, but leverage applied correctly can help accomplish much."

"That's the second job I have for you," said Blood. "You have to train the teens you break out of the hall."

"Ok, why?" asked Wilson.

"They have some special abilities I'd been working on enhancing before the Titans caught me. They set me back, but not too terribly, because the overall plan had to wait these two years anyway."

"What plan!?"

"Doesn't matter, Mr. Wilson, for now all I need is those kids and Mr. Flinders trained. I have reasons, but I need not discuss them right now. It must wait."

Wilson sighed with irritation. "I'll wait for now, but I better be fully informed very quickly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get my real uniform."


	3. CHAPTER TWO: Hidden Pain

CHAPTER TWO:

Hidden Pain

Dick (Robin out of costume) finished getting dressed for college. He met Raven in the hallway, her dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. Starfire was still asleep while Beast Boy and Cyborg were still trying to beat each other at Black Ops 2.

"Don't you guys get tired?" asked Raven.

"I run off a system that converts my food to energy plus the backup batteries I added," said Cyborg, "so even if I didn't eat, I could go on for at least a week!"

"I don't sleep that much anyway," said Beast Boy, although he was obviously fighting the urge to fall asleep in his effort to win the game.

"Yeah, sure," said Raven.

"We have classes today," said Dick, "don't make a mess, and Beast Boy, please get some of the computer classes finished today."

"Sure thing," said Beast Boy.

"Later, guys," said Dick as he left with Raven.

On the game, Cyborg pulled off another win. "YEAH! Still beating your ass!" he shouted as he patted Beast Boy on the back. Beast Boy fell to the floor and Cyborg looked at him. "BB?" A closer look revealed Beast Boy to be laying flat on his face and snoring.

Dick and Raven sat in the auditorium listening to the professor lecture about the functions of the sun. "Didn't we go over this already?" asked Raven.

"Maybe," said Dick. "Hell, I think he talks just to hear himself talk." They looked around the room and noticed a friends talking, the jocks throwing spitballs and paper planes at the nerds, a couple making out, and the guys that use their laptops to look up pictures that are really unrelated to class.

"So anyway," said Raven, "did you ID the guys we caught last night?"

"Yeah, and oddly enough, it wasn't our first run-in with them. Remember the bank robbery three months ago?"

"That was them?"

"Yeah, they were sprung from jail right after that, but it was done under the table so we wouldn't know about it."

"Any idea who's springing them?"

"We'll find out tonight." Dick stopped talking when his T-pad started beeping. He opened the screen, but the beeping caught the attention of the professor.

"Mr. Grayson is there something you'd like to share with us?" asked the professor.

"No, sir, um, this is actually an emergency pager, so I'm gonna step out for a second," said Dick.

"As you wish," said the professor.

Dick stepped out and answered the T-pad. "What's up?"

"Well," said Cyborg on the other side, "BB and I answered the call of duty. Someone pretty dangerous broke into the jail and sprung the men we caught at the dealership last night." Behind Cyborg was a large hole in the edge of the building, smoking from the fire of the explosion that had made it a few hours earlier.

"Any idea who it was?" asked Dick.

"They claim it to be a man who was dressed in a black and gray military suit, was heavily armed, main weapon was a sword, he had a beard, and he wore a gray bandana over his eyes."

"I'll look him up when we get back to the tower. Check for prints or anything that might help." Dick turned off the T-pad just as the class started to leave the auditorium.

"What was it?" asked Raven after they met in the hallway.

"Cyborg called; there was a break-in at the jail."

* * *

"You could've just paid off the guard I told you to pay," said Blood. "Now the police and the Titans are gonna be on our tail."

"We both know the police won't find you," said Wilson, "And that's what I was aiming for with the Titans."

"They took out my best hired gun after they beat the hell out of each other, Mr. Wilson, how do you expect to take them on when they're in perfect health?"

"My dad had a fighting strategy he learned from his mentor: 'one defeat can give you the tools to win the war.' All I need is for the Titans to fight me once, and that'll help me figure out how they fight and how to defeat them. And it'll be a 'two birds, one stone' deal because I can also teach the students how to fight."

"It better work out. I can't have the Titans interfering again, and I'll need those students after all this is over."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out fine, assuming the plan you're not telling me about doesn't affect the work I do."

"If it does I will tell you, but for now, I'm keeping the plan to myself. If the Titans gained leverage on anyone, the plan would be compromised."

"What makes you think they can get leverage on me?"

"I don't think they could, but I'm not taking the chance."

* * *

Raven sat upstairs meditating. This was her time to relax, increase the control over her emotions, and try to forget her past. Even after being with the Titans for two years, they still didn't know about her origins. Why she was always emotionless. Why she didn't express her feelings. She didn't even tell Dick why she freaked out with Baran.

** "Why was the deal with Baran something that'd make you freak out like you did?" asked Dick.**

** "I'd rather not talk about it," said Raven.**

** "You can tell me, Raven. I accepted you in because I knew there was more to you than a silent Goth girl with amazing powers."**

** "They're not amazing. They're a curse. I wasn't given them to help people; I was given them to create destruction. That time passed, but there's still a lot of danger with my powers and my past. But I'm still not going to talk about it. It's a part of me you'll just have to deal with not knowing."**

This wasn't the first time Dick had asked, and wasn't the last time he would. She knew she'd have to confront the answer one day, but she was scared of that time. The rest of the team saw a girl who didn't feel fear when in reality, she felt more fear than they ever have.

Raven's meditating was interrupted when Beast Boy pushed in the door and yelled, "Raven, dinner's ready," startling Raven and causing her to shoot Beast Boy with her powers.

"Dammit, Beast Boy, how many times do I have to tell you to knock!?" said Raven.

"Well you didn't have to shoot me."

"If you'd follow the rule maybe I wouldn't."

Beast Boy ran and jumped into his seat with Raven walking slowly behind him.

"What ever is this type of meal?" asked Starfire.

"Lasagna!" said Cyborg, "one of my favorite meals my mom made!"

"Damn, I wish I could've had her cook us some dinner," said Beast Boy.

"Thanks, man. Dig in, everybody!"

The team each took their share of the tasty meal, but Raven just sat there. She stared at the meal but didn't reach for any, even after the team finished taking out shares, talking and eating.

"Raven, are you gonna eat?" asked Dick.

"Not hungry," said Raven. "I don't feel well either; I'll be in my room."

"You ok, Ray?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll be fine, thank you."

"Is she ok?" asked Starfire.

"I'll talk to her after dinner to make sure," said Dick.

An hour later, Raven was sitting on her bed thinking when she heard a knock on the door. "It's me," said Dick.

"Oh, come in," said Raven.

"Yet she blasts me?" they heard Beast Boy shout from the dining room.

"Everything ok?" asked Dick.

"Same shit, different night," said Raven. "I wish it would stop."

"If you talked about it maybe it would." Raven looked at Dick, telling him what he already knew she would say. "Trust me, it helps."

"I'm still not ready."

"Raven, it's been two years you've been shut up about this. How long are you gonna let it tear you up inside before you actually release it? I know what pain does when you let it build up."

"But you don't know what my pain will do."

"And I don't want to. If you don't find a way to release it, the cost will be greater than even you can fathom."

Raven thought for a moment. "I learned how to remain in control in my past, I can keep control now and in the future."

"I hope so," said Dick before he walked out.

Raven got down onto the floor, crossed her legs and started to meditate again. As she always did, she masked what was bothering her and kept up with her meditations to keep the pain under control.

* * *

Wilson took five pieces of paper from Brother Blood and looked them over. "These are the kids you want sprung?" he asked.

"Yes," said Blood. "I have the cash here…"

"Don't bother, I need this opportunity."

"For what?" asked Blood.

"Bait for the Titans," said Wilson as he tied the bandana around his eyes.

"What happened to the ski mask?"

"That's Ravager's under-cover mask. This is Ravager's real mask."


	4. CHAPTER THREE: Titans vs Ravager

CHAPTER THREE:

Titans vs. Ravager

Dick was working on the large living room computer trying to figure out who had broken into the jail. "Cyborg, plug it in," he said.

Cyborg plugged a USB cord into his arm and then started to push icons on the computer in his arm to send the data to the main computer. "Ok, the blood samples I got are entered," said Cyborg, "scanning for possible matches, and now for the video feed from the security cameras."

Dick watched a video feed of a man, dressed in a military suit and bandana taking out guards with two swords. "Rewind," he said as he backed up the tape slowly. "Pause and zoom." He moved the camera to get a good picture of the man's face. "And now to match," said Dick as he clicked a button. The three blood samples and the man's face were shown on the screen, a third frame scanning through thousands of faces looking for a match. It finally stopped when it found a face that matched the blood sample. "Haha, we have our man," said Dick.

* * *

The teens occupying the Juvenile Hall were taking their meals and sitting for lunch. Across a hill behind the building, Ravager aimed at the wall with a grenade launcher. He fired the grenade to land right beside the wall, the explosion blowing a hole in the wall.

While the teens inside started running to the other side of the lunch room, one of the guards called in, "Security breech, we need 911 right away!" Just then he took a gunshot to the chest.

Two other guards took out pistols and shot at Ravager, but Ravager returned fire and took them out.

* * *

"And he's attacking the Juvenile hall!" shouted Cyborg.

"Raven, Starfire, you go ahead!" shouted Dick. "Cyborg, follow me."

Raven took her cloak off a hook, then her and Starfire opened a window and started to fly toward the juvenile hall.

* * *

Ravager walked into the lunch room. "Alright, don't be alarmed," he said, "I'm not here to harm any of you delinquents. I'm looking for the three of you that worked for Brother Blood two years ago." Two girls in the crowd stood up. One was tall with blonde hair with hot-pink highlights, the other a black-haired girl, both of them wore orange t-shirts and jeans which were dress code for the Juvenile Hall. A guard held them back until Ravager shot him in the head. "C'mon, I'm not here to hurt you two. But the rest of you I will hurt if you try to stop me or them!"

"Good luck with that!" Ravager turned around, but was right away blasted back against the wall by Raven. Another guard was about to go try and detain Ravager, but Raven pushed him back. "Don't, he's too dangerous," she said.

"What makes you think you're any match for me?" asked Ravager.

"I'm not, but WE are!"

At that moment, Starfire blasted through the back wall, pushing Ravager into Raven. Ravager slid under a punch Raven attempted, drawing his swords and swinging them at Raven from both sides. Raven turned and blasted both swords away, jumped in the air and kicked Ravager back. Ravager took hold of a sawed-off shotgun on his hip and fired at Raven who used her powers to block the shot. Raven then shot several blasts at Ravager who dodged them all as he ran at Raven with his swords. He swung both of them again, Raven using her arms to stop Ravager's arms, then ducking and kicking Ravager back into a star-bolt shot by Starfire that knocked him onto a table that collapsed under the force of his landing.

"This bloody rampage is something you should stop!" said Starfire.

"To talk correctly is something you should learn," said Ravager as he stood up and hooked his swords into a staff. Starfire blasted another shot at Ravager who blocked the shot with the swords. "Haha, so your powers have some flaws!"

Starfire shot a few more times, Ravager blocking the shots. When he got close enough, Ravager swung at Starfire who blocked the sharp weapons with her hands shielded by star-bolts. They fought like this for a few moments before a blast hit Ravager in the side. Ravager looked up and was faced with Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Get up slowly," said Cyborg.

Ravager grinned at Cyborg, took hold of his cannon, and then pulled himself up, swinging his legs and kicking Cyborg down. Cyborg rolled and shot again, Ravager dodging the shot, then stood up and blocked a swing from Ravager's swords. Ravager turned and swung a few more times while Cyborg converted his cannon back into an arm and punched Ravager on the side of his head.

Ravager looked up and felt the side of his head where he started to bleed. Ravager just laughed and shot at Cyborg with his shotgun. The shot made Cyborg step back, but it ricocheted off of his armor. "HA, how powerful are your guns now!" said Cyborg.

"Well your body maybe mostly metal, but you do have some exposed parts!" said Ravager as he aimed at Cyborg's head. He attempted to shoot Cyborg's head, but the gun was caught by a wire and pulled away.

"Shouldn't play with those, you'll shoot your eye out," said Robin as he ran at Ravager. He attempted a kick, but Ravager held onto Robin's leg, turned and released, throwing Robin into a table.

"Maybe you should try one, you might win some more fights," said Ravager.

"We don't need them," said Beast Boy from behind Ravager, who knocked Ravager down with his kangaroo tail.

Ravager rolled, stood up and jumped onto Beast Boy, knocking him down. Beast Boy fought back by kicking Ravager off and into a wall with his large Kangaroo feet.

"Titans, GO!" shouted Robin.

All five of the Titans ran to Ravager as he stood up and picked up his swords. As Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, Ravager stabbed him through the leg, pulled the sword out and stabbed both of them into the ground and then used them as a perch as he kicked Robin back. He then used one sword to block a shot from Starfire, the other he swung at her body, slicing her arm as she attempted to dodge the swing. Ravager then ducked under a shot from Raven, stabbing both swords so that he stabbed her through the abdomen and Cyborg through the cannon, causing a small explosion since Cyborg was attempting to shoot.

Cyborg flew back a few feet and looked at his damaged arm. "Dammit, I just recalibrated this thing!"

Ravager laughed before he was blasted into another table by Raven. He looked at her side to see Raven holding the wound as her hand glowed black. When she pulled it away, the wound was healed fully.

"Ah, so you can heal!" said Ravager.

"I can do more than that!" said Raven. She then used her powers to hold Ravager to where he couldn't move at all.

"Good job, Raven," said Robin. "Don't let him go." Robin took out a boomerang with a wire attached to it and was about to use it to bind Ravager before he was caught by his collar and thrown into a wall.

"HA! Nice job, Mammoth," said Ravager.

"No problem, boss," said Mammoth. Raven looked to see who owned the familiar voice and was shocked to see Baran Flinders. "Hey, babe, miss me?"

While Raven was distracted and slowly losing control over her powers, the girl with the blonde and pink hair was moving her hand to the ground. As soon as her skin and the floor met, she aimed her other hand and shot a pink blast that knocked Raven into a table.

"Ha, how do you like it, bitch!?" yelled Ravager with excitement. "I'm gonna like training you," he said to the girl. "Let's get out of here!"

"Selinda, Jinx, follow us!" said Mammoth. The two girls ran after Ravager and Mammoth.

Starfire stood in their way. "No, you mustn't, they're dangerous!" she said right before she was punched down by Mammoth. The force of the punch sent Starfire into the concrete floor of the lunchroom. When she looked around, Ravager, Mammoth, and the two girls were gone, Cyborg was picking up pieces to his arm, and Robin was tending to Raven, knowing she was stunned by seeing Baran again.

"Raven, are you ok?" he asked her.

"I… I'm shocked," said Raven. "I didn't expect him to be here."

"It's ok. We'll talk about it when we get back to the tower. Titans, move out."

"Hey, what about me!" said Beast Boy, struggling to move due to the stab wound. Raven quickly healed it for him and they continued back to the tower.

* * *

"The black-haired girl was Selinda Flinders," said Dick as he looked on the computer. "She and Baran are Australian natives, chased away by their parents after they used their powers to get revenge on some bullies at their school."

"So her and Baran are siblings?" asked Cyborg as he worked on repairing his arm.

"Yeah," said Dick. "And judging by these records, they were good criminals, but most of the crimes were survival crimes."

"I don't see the problem with crimes of that sort," said Starfire. "I once had to commit some."

"That was forgiven, though, because you paid the store for the dress," said Dick, "and used my card to do so as you also bought three more of the $99 outfits. Not that I'm bitter about that."

"Thank you so much!" said Starfire, oblivious to Dick's sarcasm.

"Who's the other hottie?" asked Beast Boy.

"Her name's Jinx," said Dick, "and that's all. No other aliases or anything. All we have here is the same as for Baran and Selinda; she was picked up from Brother Blood's headquarters after we got him arrested. Though here's the part we need to be aware of: Selinda is reported to have the power to change any element into any other element. Observations though prove the change isn't permanent, and she has an unknown limited range for use. Jinx has an ability to shoot pink rays, similar to Starfire's star-bolts, but Jinx has to have skin touching the ground."

"Good, we know their weaknesses already, why don't we just hunt them down?" asked Cyborg.

"You called it, Cyborg. First patrol is you and me after dark."


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: Definition of Love

CHAPTER FOUR

Definition of Love

The dark covered the sky while Robin watched the city from the top of the tallest city building. He was using a pair of binoculars that had enough power to help him see across the city as he browsed for any crimes in the works.

Down on the ground, Cyborg was entering a bar where they learned they would find the criminals they arrested at the car dealership. A total of ten drunken criminals ran to Cyborg, some having been in jail because of the Titans, some with friends or family members in jail because of them.

"Hey, tin-head, does the name Bobby Ramirez sound familiar?" asked one of the men.

"Is it you?" asked Cyborg.

"No, it's my brother you locked in prison a year ago."

"Well, guess he shouldn't have been doing what he was."

The man threw a punch that landed on the mechanical side of Cyborg's head, breaking the man's knuckles.

"Are you drunk or just stupid?" asked Cyborg.

The rest of the drunks charged Cyborg who retaliated by punching one man in the head and then back-lashing with his other arm taking out two. After the back-lash he immediately took hold of another man by the shirt and threw him into two others. The remaining three took out pistols and fired, Cyborg adjusting a plate on his arm that caused the bullets to ricochet into the men's feet.

"I'm gonna go with both," said Cyborg. He turned and walked toward five men from the car dealership that got up and started running. "STOP!" he shouted as he activated his cannon. But the criminals kept on running.

Outside the bar, they ran down an alley and turned a corner into another hoping Cyborg would lose them. "I think we made it," said one of them.

"Think again!" said Robin as he swung down on a wire and kicked one man into the ground.

The first criminal behind the downed one took out a knife and ran at Robin who took hold of the hand with the knife, held the guy by his neck and slammed his head into the side of the building beside the alley. The next guy was caught and hit on the spine, the one after him took a punch to the throat. Robin then stood to the side as the last guy was shot by Cyborg, sending him to knock out the two guys Robin had hit last.

"Good work," said Robin.

"Like a team," said Cyborg as they bumped fists.

* * *

One of the men woke up and screamed as he saw he was suspended 1,000 feet in the air, tied to the rest of his accomplices and a crane attached to an under-construction skyscraper.

"You'll notice the design of your capture device shares similarities with a yo-yo," said Robin.

"A yo-yo?" asked a criminal. "What the hell…"

They all screamed as the five men twisted during a rapid fall to the ground, and then spun again as they recoiled up.

"As I was saying," said Robin, "this design will snap after one, maybe two more drops. So the sooner you talk, the less time's you have to worry about falling and cracking your spines on each other. So, I want to know who Ravager is and where Blood found him."

"He's a babysitter we found on Craigslist."

The yo-yo was activated again. "That doesn't exactly fit his personality," said Robin, "so I think you're full of shit. And now you may fall one more time and not come back up, resulting in you're blood on the guy next to you, next to him, and so on. So let's cut the crap and tell me who he is."

"Fine, fine!" said one of the criminals. "He's a highly skilled mercenary, trained by someone who was much better than him, some say a relative. But I have no other info on him, neither do my friends."

"Ok, you pass… for now," said Robin as he activated the yo-yo. This time, however, he stopped them before they hit the ground and released them gently to lessen any injuries.

When the criminals looked up, Robin jumped off the crane and expanded his cape as a parachute to lower himself onto his motorcycle, followed by Cyborg who was able to withstand the impact on the ground.

"Raven, we have the information," said Cyborg into a T-pager. "Are you and Starfire ready for the dawn patrol?"

"Yes, and the computer is set up for that program you had me install," said Raven. "And it's running really well."

"What, you doubted my expertise?" he said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and get home."

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, girls," said Wilson as he entered the lair with Jinx and Selinda.

"I couldn't help notice something," said Jinx. "When we were first here, it was me, Selinda, Baran, and Mike. Where's mike?"

"Good question, Mr. Wilson," said Blood as he stepped into the room.

"If he's as good as you say," said Wilson, "he should be here..."

"You should've left out the knife," said a teenage boy as he entered the room. I needed some kind of challenge."

"There we are," said Wilson.

"What'd you do?" asked Blood.

"They locked me in a special room with devices to cover my hands, then he threw in a cell phone and a knife. I fixed the cell phone to send a signal to release the cuffs, and then changed the phone, the knife, and the devices into a gadget that got me out easily; hell, if I didn't have the knife, I would've had a little of a challenge since I wouldn't have a wire stripper or a lock pick."

"…Wow," said Jinx. "I understood none of how that would've worked."

"Well that's why you're not me, so shut up and try not to think too hard on it."

"Alright," said Blood as he addressed the teens, "well even though we were set back two years because of the Teen Titans, we can still move on with the plan as expected. Mr. Wilson here has been hired to teach you all the last phase of what I wanted you to learn: combat and strategy. However, you're regular book lessons will continue as we need the knowledge of our current world to be known for the population of the new one. Am I clear?"

"Why are we doing this, again?" asked Jinx.

"Because you don't want to rot in that jail you were in just a few hours, right?"

"Yes, that's part of it, but…"

"No more questions! Mr. Wilson will take it from here."

The teens all looked toward Wilson. "Ok," he said," first of all, I'm not a fashion freak, but we need to get you guys some new outfits. Those jail clothes will get on my nerves and draw attention, which will be the first recorded note by you four; do not draw attention to you unless necessary. Understood?" The teens didn't respond until Wilson took a sword and sliced Blood's desk in half with one swing. "UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes, sir," they all said in sync.

"Good. Now, I was trained like a military man, though I operate as a mercenary. Having a crew to train, I will train you as I was. I will teach you all I know about surviving, fighting, and strategizing. Our goal is eliminating the Titans. I analyzed the way they fight during the break-out brawl, so I know what I must teach you to observe. You will eventually learn to apply the skills of learning your enemy not to just the Titans, but to any enemy you come to face.

"Now, about what I said about drawing attention; sometimes, it's necessary to draw attention, as I did when breaking you out. I will train you in the art of combat for a day or two after which we will go look for some new clothes for you all. By time we go shopping, you will have enough skill to fight and learn about your enemy. I can't guarantee you'll defeat the enemy, but you'll be able to withstand their blows enough to learn what you must. Understood!?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Well, Cyborg, I apologize for doubting your genius," said Raven as she observed Cyborg trying to fix the computer program in his arm.

"The problem is on my computer, not the tower's," said Cyborg. "And it's Ravager's fault, not mine."

"You should sleep soon, Raven," said Dick. "You and Starfire have tonight's shift."

"I got it, Dick, don't worry," said Raven.

"Speaking of which," said Beast Boy, "where is Starfire?"

Down in the lower level of the tower, Starfire was training herself in the training facility, shooting star-bolts at moving targets. "Having fun?" asked Dick when he got to the room.

"This is what you call, the workout," said Starfire. "The Ravager was able to deflect my star-bolts in a way that reflects the duel between us at the prison."

"I remember that all too well," Dick said laughing. "By the way, what was with that kiss at the end; you never told me."

"My people have the ability to learn a different language through lip contact. Some people here must be extremely lingual by how much they contact their lips."

"Haha, we can't do that, Starfire. Lip contact is actually referred to as kissing here, and it's to show affection to another person."

"Oh. Does the use of the tongue transfer any of the knowledge?"

"No, no, the tongue... really it's just to show much affection for someone. Or to tell them something else," Dick whispered to himself.

"To tell them what?" asked Starfire.

Dick hesitated for a moment. "It can mean a couple different things. If you love someone, sometimes that kind of kissing happens when you're caught in the moment of realizing just how much you love that person. You feel close to them and don't want it to end. It's actually a really nice feeling."

"What's the other type?"

"Well, I'm sure you're familiar with how sex works, right?"

Starfire hesitated for a second as she thought on something. "Yes, yes I do. It's supposed to be a pleasurable activity, but sometimes it can cause pain."

"Yes it can, but normally it's a natural thing, and something that people do when they're really in love. I will admit, it happened with me once, and it was the same feeling as if when I would kiss someone I really loved. I didn't want it to end, I wanted to be with her forever, not let her go."

"Um, Dick, you guys have the choice for deciding who you love, so what is it when you are with someone in the defense of your home?"

"Like?" asked Dick.

"On my home planet, Tamaran I had to marry twice: once to settle a peace treaty and again for military duty."

"That was out of love for your home, not love for your partner. What was your background like anyway? We have no idea where you've come from."

"I…I'd rather not talk about it. I lost things very, very precious to me that I can never get back." A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered her past.

Dick reached over and wiped it away. "If there's any way I could help you get it back, I would. For now though, I can give you the love of myself and the entire team. We're working great together, and you've all become like family to me. So if there's ever anything you need, just tell us, ok?"

Starfire hugged Dick. "Thank you, I don't know where I would be without this team."

Unknown to Starfire and Dick, Raven had heard some of their conversation before walking away and continuing to her room, thoughts raining through her head. She didn't know what to make of what Dick said about love. She knew the emotion, perhaps too well. And it once led to a grave mistake she never forgot.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: More of a Challenge

CHAPTER FIVE:

More of a Challenge

The teens stood at the starting line of an obstacle course. Finally out of their Juvenile Hall clothes, they each wore a yellow tank-top and a pair of long, black shorts. Jinx had no shoes or socks.

Jinx went first. She shot down human-shaped targets as she ran through the obstacle course. She ran further down the path and was faced with three brick walls, one on each side of the path and one blocking the end. She jumped onto one of the side walls, jumped off of it onto the other, then back and fourth a few times till she got to the top and hurdled the wall in the back. When she landed, rolling to lessen the impact on her bare feet then got to a section with two rows of machine guns that fired repeatedly as she ran through it, deflecting the bullets with two pink shields. She tripped outside the end as she stepped on a bullet with her bare foot, but she got up and continued on.

Selinda went through the targets, running within a three-foot radius of each one and turning them from wood into glass, then throwing some rocks from the path to break each one. She got to the brick wall, ran through the middle of it, then just as she got three feet away from the wall crossing the path, she held her hand up and the bricks from the floor up to her height turned into sand. She jumped and turned through the sand, continuing onto the guns, where she turned the path and three feet below the surface into water. She ran and dove in, swimming underneath the gunfire and appearing on the other side.

Baran ran through the target section, jumping and ripping a target on one side and throwing it into the target on the other side. After that, he ran as fast as he could, running right through the brick wall, leaving a bigger hole than Selinda did. When he made it to the machine guns, he easily avoided them by taking a large leap over the entire section.

"Alright, Mike, your turn," said Wilson. "Mike!?"

"Down here, dumb-ass!" shouted Mike as he stood ready. In addition to the tank-top and shorts, Mike also had a large steel backpack on with controls he held with his hands. He started running into the course, hitting a button on the remote. As soon as the targets popped up, a mechanical arm with a pistol came out of the top of the backpack, turned in a circle, shooting all 8 of the targets in the head. Mike ran in between the brick walls, hitting another button that released eight spider-like legs from the backpack, which had been folded up to make up most of it's size. He used the legs to rapidly crawl up the sides of the walls and jump over the end. After jumping, the backpack release two small jets and the legs clamped together as wings. Then when he got to the machine guns, the wings moved to each side of Mike and acted as shields from the bullets. Mike landed on the finish line and stood with his teammates.

Wilson walked down to meet them while clapping. "Much, much better than I expected. This'll lessen some of the training I had in mind, but we're no means close to finishing."

"What all do you expect us to do?" asked Jinx.

"I have no idea what Blood has in store, but for now, we're working on using you four to help eliminate the Titans."

"Why us?" asked Selinda.

"You all have special powers, you just demonstrated you have skills for defense and slight offence, you just need a little work."

"Mr. Wilson!" shouted Blood from the door. "I need a word with you, immediately."

"Go… go beat up on each other as practice till I get back," said Wilson as he walked out. When he arrived in Blood's office, he asked, "Yes, sir?"

"I've admired your training techniques so far," said Blood, "but I need to see some action."

"Like what? I just did an obstacle course that you refused to observe."

"I would like an actual field test. I know that all of them have the ability to stand up to the Titans, maybe give a decent fight. You were able to fight and escape all five of them at once, so I would like you to take them out. Stir up a little trouble as bait and see how close you can come to taking down the Titans. You will be available to take them down when and if necessary."

"Alright, on one condition," said Wilson.

"You're coming too."

* * *

Raven and Starfire went on the night patrol. A little while after dawn, they met at a rendezvous spot on top of a cathedral to report and take a break. Raven had arrived first, so she was in the middle of a meditation. "Why is it that you do that?" asked Starfire when she arrived and landed on the head of a gargoyle.

"It keeps my emotions under control so my powers too remain under my control," answered Raven.

"Why is it that your powers are controlled by emotions? My powers do whatever I tell them to."

"Mine are different. I inherited them from birth, but the tie to my emotions hasn't been explained. All I know is that if I don't keep control, I could do a lot of damage."

"Is that why you are the quiet type?"

"Pretty much."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Since you haven't three times already, go ahead," said Raven as she shifted into a sitting position.

"How do your powers work when you have the love emotion?"

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"Have you not felt the love?"

"I have, but it ended with me being hurt really badly."

"Raven, I too have had the rough past. You can talk to me about anything. We're teammates."

"I know, Starfire, but my problems are my own. I'm happy you want to help me, but what I have going on I need to take care of on my own."

"I understand. I'm still not sure how love is supposed to feel though."

"Trust me, more often than not, it just hurts."

* * *

Wilson walked with Jinx, Mike, Selinda, and Baran to a flee market. He was dressed in a gray jean jacket, a black shirt over a bullet-proof vest, and a stocking hat. The others were still in shorts and tank-tops.

"Ok," he said to the four teens, "I am not teaching you this shit so you can become criminals. What I want you to learn is that certain situations require a little stirring up. Go peacefully for a few minutes; find some things you might like to have. Jinx, keep your eyes on me. When I give the signal, be creative."

"Yes, sir," said Jinx.

"And one more thing," said Wilson. "Brother Blood gave us a team name…"

* * *

"Dick, your guess was right," said Cyborg. "Those asses we yo-yoed did work for Blood. I'm just surprised we weren't informed on him being broken out of prison."

"Brother Blood has ways of keeping things quiet," said Dick. "What that way is I don't know, but he can do it."

* * *

The four teens walked through the flee market, looking mainly at clothing since none of them had any. Selinda was exploring a section that sold gothic items, choosing some bracelets, a few rings and some black shirts with heavy metal band logos. Mike chose a lime-green hoodie before walking to look at some electronics. Baran simply browsed as he was content wearing a yellow tank-top with the black shorts. He simply chose a couple black gauntlets off a stand. Jinx wasn't a fan of the yellow uniforms, so she picked up a black jacket that had two pink stripes flowing horizontally across the bottom. She put it on and started to walk to another stand before the woman running the stand saw her. "Excuse me young lady, but would you mind paying for that before you walk off?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a second," said Jinx before she walked a little further.

"Miss, please come pay for that first," said the woman.

Jinx looked at Wilson who nodded his head. "I said I'll be back in a second."

"Miss I will call security, now either pay for the jacket or take it off."

"You know what," said Jinx as she took off a flip-flop, "just shut up." When her foot touched the ground, Jinx fired a blast at the woman, knocking her into her table.

"Security to dispatch, we need backup immediately, we have a dangerous assailant here," said a security guard into a walkie-talkie right before he was punched by Baran. The guard flew over 100 feet and through three tables.

Selinda, Jinx, and Mike all ran over next to Baran, and they stood ready. Wilson stood on a fire escape, admiring their work.

* * *

"Starfire, there's something going on at the flea market," said Raven. Try to get a hold of Robin and have them meet us there."

"Why do you have markets to sell fleas?" asked Starfire.

"Just shut up and call Robin!"

While Starfire called for Robin, Raven put on her hood and flew down to the flea market.

* * *

The woman got up and picked up a pipe leg from the table. She snuck up and was about to hit Jinx before Selinda saw her and turned the pipe into water that fell out of the woman's hands and onto the ground. Selinda then threw a punch at the woman, but her fist was pulled back by a black glow. When she turned Selinda was tackled by Raven and thrown into another table. Baran caught Raven by the back of her cape and threw her into the side of a wall behind the line of tables. Raven fell on a table, rolled off and landed before she blasted Baran into the parking lot and onto a car, crushing the hood and windshield.

Jinx took a shot, blasting Raven in the shoulder. She then ran to Raven, throwing a couple more shots and tackling her down. Raven threw Jinx off of her and into a wall, then held her against the wall with her power. Jinx, with her hands still free, shot Raven in the abs, sending her back into a table. Raven ran to her right as Jinx fired another shot, shooting back with her powers. Jinx and Raven continued this fire-fight for a few minutes before Raven fired a few distraction shots, picked up a chair with her powers and threw it at Jinx. Jinx saw the chair, hit it with a shot to knock it away, then was again tackled and thrown by Raven.

Jinx slid a few feet on her back while she twisted and got to her feet. She ran towards Raven and fired a shot which instead hit a star-bolt as Starfire flew in between Jinx and Raven and fired a shot of her own at Jinx, knocking her back into a wall. Jumping over Jinx, Baran ran as fast as he could toward Starfire and Raven.

"I will take care of him, Raven, I know the struggle you have with him," said Starfire as she flew towards Baran.

Starfire fired a few star-bolts that Baran dodged before he jumped onto a wall, pushed off and tackled Starfire. They rolled a few times before Baran threw Starfire and she crashed through three car roofs. "Haha ain't a girl that can withstand my muscle," said Baran.

"Challenge accepted," said Starfire as she flew at Baran.

Starfire shot at Baran who threw a hard punch, stopping the bolt but knocking him back a few steps. Starfire shot a few more times with the same results before Baran punched her down. Starfire rolled onto her back, pushed with her hands and kicked Baran in the chest while landing on her feet. Baran staggered back a little, then stepped forward and punched at Starfire who blocked the punch and delivered one to Baran's face. Baran swung twice more, Starfire blocked both swings, ducked under a third and then swung her arm backwards, nailing Baran in the ribs and throwing a punch to his face.

Raven blasted at Jinx who dodged the shot and punched at Raven. Raven blocked the punch, jumped and kicked Selinda, then flipped back over, knocking Jinx to the ground. She looked up and blasted Selinda back into a car in the parking lot, then Jinx got her feet on the ground and blasted the ground to send her and Raven back into a wall, Raven hitting first. Jinx then flipped Raven over her back, Raven then getting up and holding Jinx's arms and torso with her powers. "You guys should just back down now," said Raven.

"Why would we do that when we have you outnumbered?" said Jinx.

Just then Mike used a mechanical arm and claw attached to his spider legs to clench Raven and flick her onto a car.

"Haha, how do you like that, you emotionless harlot?" said Mike. Then he right away took a shot from Cyborg's cannon, sending him onto his back with the spider legs wiggling in the air.

"Haha, how do you like that, you small little prick?" said Cyborg.

"Oh, it's on, tin-head!" said Mike.

Mike manipulated the legs to pull him up, and then the legs paired up, using four legs to run at Cyborg. He used one of the front legs to smack Cyborg who just took hold of the leg, swung over and tackled Mike's body. They rolled over together while Mike separated two pairs of the legs and used them to pry Cyborg off of him and throw him into a wall. Mike went after Cyborg, stabbing at him with his legs as Cyborg moved around, dodging the hits. Cyborg took out his cannon and shot Mike back, Mike using the legs to flip over and avoid falling. Cyborg got up as Mike charged at him again, stabbing at the wall as Cyborg jumped onto the legs and jumped to tackle Mike's body before Mike used two of the legs to take hold of Cyborg, throw him off and into a car.

Mike started walking toward Cyborg just as Robin jumped onto him and held his staff around Mike's throat and pulled back. The legs, going in sync with Mike's arms, waved in the air as Robin strangled Mike. Cyborg got up and fired a shot, knocking Mike over onto his back. He used the legs to pull himself up with enough force to cause Robin to release his grip enough for another leg to pry him off and throw him into the wall, two stories up.

Cyborg ran and shot at Mike, Mike using one leg to block the shot, and another to knock Cyborg over. He then swung a leg at Robin, knocking him into a wall, Robin then ducking as Mike stabbed at the wall. Mike started stabbing multiple times, Robin jumping through, on, and over the legs. Robin jumped off of the last leg, landing on Mike's back right before a leg batted him off.

Mike started walking after Robin, but was stopped when he was tackled down by a green gorilla. He rolled with Beast Boy a few times over before Beast Boy threw him into the wall. When he went down, Robin went over to Mike and hit a large button with his staff, closing the legs and removing the pack from an unconscious Mike's back.

"That wasn't so difficult," said Robin right before Selinda tackled him.

They rolled a few times before Robin threw her into a fence near the edge of the parking lot where there was a ten-foot drop next to a cinderblock wall that bordered the edge of the lot. Selinda ran at Robin and ducked as he swung his staff, jumping and turning to kick him hard in the abs. Robin went to the ground, got back up right away and blocked a few swings from Selinda. He ducked under a swing, caught her arm as she swung again, and then backhanded her in the stomach before he pushed her over. She flipped over and stood up, taking a kick in the stomach from Robin. Robin then jumped and used both feet to kick her back into the fence. He ran at her and attempted a kick to knock her out, but Selinda ducked underneath him, turned and aimed her hand at the metal fence, turning it into sand as Robin hit it, sending him over the edge of the wall. Robin took out a grappling hook and threw it to catch the edge, but Selinda turned it into water, causing Robin to fall the full ten feet.

Selinda looked over the edge to see where he landed, but Robin had disappeared. She turned around to see him jump and kick her over the edge, but she caught the fence and used it to swing and kick Robin back. As he stumbled, Robin threw two boomerangs at Selinda who turned them both into fire that ignited and extinguished in a few seconds. Robin ran back at Selinda, throwing a few punches that she blocked before kicking him again. He went back at her, throwing a punch that she blocked before he threw a successful punch to her face, making her grab her nose and stumble back.

Just then, Robin was caught by Baran and thrown into a cement wall. "You shouldn't hit girls, bird-brain, especially not my sister!" he shouted as he walked toward Robin.

"Sister, huh?" said Robin. "How'd your parent's get something that cute, and then… you?"

Baran ran and punched, Robin ducking and making Baran hit the cement, which oddly didn't faze him. Robin threw a punch to Baran's chest, still not fazing him. Baran then punched Robin, sending him flying over 100 feet back. Robin got up and prepared to fight, but Baran was then shot in the chest by Cyborg, sending him flying back as Robin did.

"I got him, go help the girls," said Cyborg.

Over at the other end of the flea market, Starfire and Raven were in a firefight with Jinx. Jinx was taken by surprise when she was hit in the head by Robin's staff, sending her to the ground as she held her head.

"Ow, dammit, you asshole!" she shouted before she blasted Robin across the lot and through the fence with a long stream of her pink ray. She got up and started to go after Robin before she was fired at by Raven and Starfire. She turned around and shot them both into the wall with hard rays like she used on Robin. She ran across the lot to catch up to Robin.

Cyborg delivered two punches to Baran's face, Baran swinging back, but missing as Cyborg ducked. Before coming up, Cyborg punched Baran in the stomach, then punched at his face, which Baran finally blocked before Cyborg used his other hand to punch Baran's face. Baran stumbled back a few feet before he charged at Cyborg who ducked, picked up Baran under his thighs and flipped him over his back.

"Haha, learned that in football," said Cyborg.

Cyborg charged back at Baran who ducked, caught Cyborg and flipped him over, then took a hold of him and threw him into a wall. "Learned that in prison!" said Baran.

Baran was then punched by Beast Boy, still in gorilla form. Baran stood up and punched Beast Boy several times before Beast Boy morphed into a snake, slithered under Baran's punch, and then Beast Boy morphed into a kangaroo and kicked Baran several feet over before Baran was shot by Cyborg's sonic cannon, sending him flying into Selinda.

At the bottom of the parking lot wall was a street, a few homes and a set of railroad tracks. Robin and Jinx were locked in combat as Raven caught up with them. Jinx shot Robin in the chest, Robin doing a flip to stay up. Raven caught up and pulled Jinx back with her powers, and then she punched Jinx in the face, knocking her to the ground. Jinx stood back up and kicked Raven back, then turned and blasted Robin into a railroad light that started to activate as a train blared its horn.

Raven and Jinx looked at each other, Raven knowing what Jinx was thinking. Jinx jumped at Raven, both of them going to the ground. Jinx rolled Raven on top of her and then blasted Raven against the side of a building, Raven then landing on the sidewalk. Jinx then took Raven by the cape and tossed her closer to the tracks, Raven skidding to a halt on the sidewalk. Jinx jumped and kicked Raven onto the tracks, Raven pulling Jinx with her. Jinx, however, blasted a shot to get herself off of the tracks just before the train hit her. Raven, still on the tracks, quickly used her powers to lift the train over her and back onto the tracks to avoid being crushed by the huge machine.

Robin took out a grappling hook, tossed it to hook onto a telegraph line that ran beside the tracks, pulled down and sprung over the train to the other side. As he came over the other side, Jinx fired a shot that Robin blocked with his staff. Robin slammed the staff onto the ground and used it to balance himself as he kicked Jinx over. Jinx flipped over and stood up, shooting blasts at Robin as he blocked them with his staff. Robin swung the staff at Jinx; Jinx caught the staff, pulled Robin toward her and punched him in the face, and then Robin pulled the staff back, smacking Jinx across her face. He then held the staff horizontally and shoved it forward, hitting Jinx in the throat.

Robin got closer to Jinx while she was trying to catch her breath, and out of panic, Jinx fired several shots that Robin easily dodged. Robin hit her several times with the staff, and then when Jinx finally fired a shot, Robin jumped and stabbed the staff through the middle of the shot, causing a blast that knocked both of them back. Robin was prepared for the blast, so he back-flipped over the blast, pulling out a boomerang and throwing it as Jinx caught herself on a ledge, the boomerang stabbing through her foot and into the building, making her scream in pain.

"Very good," said Ravager, now with the ski-mask over his face. "You deduced her weakness."

"I deduced more than that, Grant Wilson," said Robin.

"When you see me in a mask, be it this or the other one, call me Ravager!" said Ravager as he pulled out his sword and charged at Robin.

Robin used his staff to block the sword, swing over Ravager's head and block the sword again. He then pushed the sword to the side, hit Ravager in the head and back with the staff, and then he used the staff as a perch as he stood up and kicked Ravager back into a light pole. As Robin approached, Ravager stabbed at him with his sword, Robin hitting the sword to the side with his staff, twisting around and jabbing the end of the staff into Ravager's shoulder blade, making him drop the sword. Ravager right away turned around and punched Robin, then took a hold of the staff and yanked it out of Robin's hands. Robin then grabbed onto the light pole, jumped and kicked Ravager back, making him drop the staff. Robin went to get the staff, but Ravager picked him up by the collar and threw him into the side of a building and into an alleyway.

Cyborg was going after Baran when Baran turned over and threw Selinda, who landed a kick to Cyborg's face. She attempted another kick, but Cyborg blasted her with his cannon right as Baran swung at him. Cyborg blocked the swing and punched Baran in the jaw with both of his hands before Beast Boy tackled Baran in the form of a lion.

Starfire flew overhead and was flying toward Selinda. "Selinda!" shouted Baran as he threw Beast Boy, "slingshot!"

Selinda ran to the fence, held her hand out and turned the steel into rubber. She then jumped at the fence which acted as a slingshot, firing her into Starfire. Starfire was focusing more on Baran and was surprised when Selinda kicked her and they both went down, Starfire hitting the concrete and Selinda landing perfectly. Selinda charged Starfire again, Starfire hitting Selinda with a star-bolt, despite Selinda's effort's to change the bolt into water. Selinda got back up and charged at Starfire, this time dodging the star-bolts. When she got close enough, Selinda jumped and kicked Starfire back. Starfire punched back, but Selinda blocked the punch and punched Starfire again before she jumped, twirled and kicked Starfire back again. Without hesitation, Selinda jumped and used both feet to kick Starfire into the fence, forgetting that it was still rubber.

The rubber shot Starfire back and she blasted Selinda with a star-bolt, landed and skidded to a halt. Starfire turned and shot at Selinda who used the shot to her advantage, bracing herself for the slingshot, but forgetting the rubber had expired and turned back to metal. Her foot hit the fence and she tumbled over the edge, catching herself at the bottom of the fence.

Ravager looked into the alley to find Robin but was surprised by a kick from Raven. He hit the ground and slid on his back, shooting Raven in the abdomen and shoulder with a sawed-off shotgun. He got up and ran into the alley past a fire escape as Robin swung off of one, catching Ravager with his legs and kicking him onto another. Robin jumped over the escape above the one Ravager was on, caught the rail, swinging down and kicking Ravager back against the other edge of the fire escape. Robin landed on the escape, blocked a punch from Ravager, and then punched Ravager in the face. Ravager punched again, Robin blocking the punch and hitting Ravager again before Ravager punched and kicked Robin. Ravager pulled out his second sword and swung it down, Robin using the back of his gauntlet to catch the blade and slam it down to the side before he kicked Ravager back. Ravager then perched himself on the rails of the fire escape and kicked Robin back hard enough the railing on the other side started to break off. Ravager then tackled Robin off the end and the both fell to the ground, Ravager jumping off of Robin as they landed.

Ravager went up to Robin as he stood up, took his head and hit it against the wall. Robin punched with his right hand, Ravager catching his arm, swinging it over his head and punching Robin in the face. Robin punched with his other hand which Ravager caught before punching back and kicking Robin in the abs. Robin pulled a sphere from his belt and slammed it on the ground to create a smoke screen. Ravager was blinded by the smoke, but managed to find his sword.

"Creative," he said. "Though I never needed this shit to escape an enemy…!"

Ravager turned and swung his sword over Robin's head, hitting the wall. Robin punched Ravager in the face, took hold of his jacket, pulled him in and punched the side of his head into the brick wall. Ravager was unfazed and immediately kicked Robin back. Ravager used his sword to cut down a pipe that was on the side of the building, and then went to Robin who stood up and swung a punch. Ravager swung the sword with all of his strength, hitting Robin in the stomach with the flat side and throwing him against the building at the other side of the alley. As Robin ran back at him, Ravager crossed his arms, holding the weapons on either side of him, and then when Robin was close enough, Ravager pulled on both weapons, hitting Robin in the chest with the pipe, and in the legs with the flat side of the sword, effectively taking Robin to the ground. Ravager then stepped on Robin's right arm, kneeled on his chest, and then crossed the sword and pipe across Robin's neck.

"…I always faced my enemies till I took them out," he said as he got into Robin's face.

Starfire went to help Cyborg and Beast Boy, even though they were easily taking down Baran on their own. Baran was kicked back by Beast Boy as a kangaroo and punched twice in the face when Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and jumped on Baran, but Baran caught Beast Boy by the throat and threw him into the wall, knocking him out. Baran then ran at Cyborg who ducked again, caught and flipped Baran onto his back, and then aimed the cannon at his head. Starfire stood beside him and created two star-bolts, ready to fire if Baran moved.

"Time to give up," said Cyborg. "You have nowhere to run!"

Selinda crawled up and saw that Baran was in trouble. "Baran," she called, "hold your breath!"

Cyborg and Starfire looked down and watched as the entire lot turned into water, including the hill and ten-foot wall.

"Crap!" shouted Cyborg as he and Starfire fell with the flood. The water made its way down the street where Raven and Robin had went.

"You're a strong fighter," said Ravager. "Why don't you consider joining us?"

"Why would I?" said Robin. "You're all just criminals with special skills."

"See you're wrong, I'm not a criminal. A criminal is someone who steals or kills for thrills. I'm a mercenary, so I just do what I'm paid to do. There's a great plan about to be executed, and we need the best of the best with us."

"Who are you anyway?"

"We call ourselves the HIVE."

Robin laughed as he got his knee under Ravager's chest and threw him into the brick wall.

"You're working for Brother Blood, and he accomplished nothing but getting caught when we last dealt with him. Get out now before you end up in prison just as he did."

Raven finally healed from the gunshots, and then she turned and saw the wave. "ROBIN!" she shouted.

"Think about it!" said Ravager just before he punched Robin. When Robin looked, Ravager was gone.

Raven ran back across the tracks and used her powers to contain the water. She held it up, creating a pool with her powers to contain it all. Starfire flew out of the water holding onto Cyborg who had a hold of Beast Boy's neck as he was still an unconscious Cheetah. They landed next to Raven as Robin ran out of the alley.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"Baran's sister turned the whole damn hill into water!" said Cyborg. "Didn't you say the change only lasted for a few minutes, though?" They all looked as Ravel released her powers, leaving a large pile of dirt on the road. "Yikes. So what happened with you?"

"Ravager got away, but I found out some stuff," said Robin.

They all heard sirens as the police were approaching. "We'll discuss it at the tower," said Raven. She and Starfire flew off, Robin and Cyborg ran back to their vehicles, Cyborg carrying Beast Boy.


End file.
